


The Life He Got

by Business_Inator99



Series: He Goes by Many Names [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Business_Inator99/pseuds/Business_Inator99
Summary: Prince Benjamin Florian Beast only got to live the life he had been born into for a couple of weeks before one villain kidnaps him and takes him to the Isle of the Lost. Ben lives his life unaware of his original parentage and tries to survive as best as he can surrounded by the villains his parents had wanted to keep away from him.
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: He Goes by Many Names [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683472
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. The Kidnapping

It was the day after the wedding of King Adam and Belle when they gave the announcement that they would be tracking down every single villain and their respective henchmen to imprison them for their crimes in a deserted island called the Isle of the Lost. The rest of the monarchs gave their support and helped in any way they could.

People from the Isle called those following years _The Hunt._ The majority of the villains' kids were born post-Hunt so they counted on the older kids—the ones that were hunted down with their parents—to tell them about those dark times, as their parets refused to do it. Nowhere was safe for them, and letting you guard down meant separation and even death.

Four years into the proclamation, prince Benjamin Florian Beast was born. The kingdoms celebrated for weeks his arrival with jugs of wine and banquets. Adam and Belle invited everyone, and even fairies came bearing gifts. The fairy Merryweather's son, Trevan, trying to show off his powers, spelled the babe's heart. He made that a big firework from Ben's body would appear in the sky of a mighty beast roaring in the night of his seventeenth birthday. It may a be a little far away but he promised that the show would be worth it. His cousin Heliodor, daughter of Flora, decided to gift the boy a silvertongue more powerful than the one of the Trickster god, and Chasma, daughter of Fauna, the romantic of the group, gifted him the promise of a True Love.

But they all had overlooked something.

King Adam and Queen Belle as everyone else thought that now that most of the villains were locked down, it would be safe to have a child and make a huge celebration with small security, but they were sorely mistaken.

Madame Medusa was tired of being forgotten. She was a villain just like everybody else in that damn island and she felt down right insulted that her bounty was one of the lesser ones. People not even recognised her when she walked in the streets! Madame Medusa did not kidnapped orphans and stole diamonds just to be a nobody!

So now, she was going to do the robbery of the century! Medusa planned on kidnapping the baby prince Ben and then fled with Brutus and Nero in the Isle of the Lost as it was the last place they would look for her and the missing prince. She was going to raise the little brat as her own and put them against his parents so thagmt one day he would find a way to weasel out his way of the island and organise a coup. All with her at his side. It was brilliant! It was magnificent! It was truly evil!

Sure, to actually pull it off no one could know of little Ben's parentage or of her diabolical feat until it was time, but Madame Medusa had managed more with less. She was used to being in the shadows, not that she liked it but there would be enough jewels once Ben had grown up.

She didn't had any trouble getting in or out without anyone noticing. She was that good. And now baby Ben laid in her arms covered in his royal blankets. Blah! She had to get rid of them and replace them with an old coat of hers. Then, she mounted Brutus and Nero, and together they went their way to the Isle. There was fortunately a blind spot for the magical barrier through some dirty and wet caves, and that is where they entered.

Tomorrow she would find Mr Snoop to help her around and tell him her plan. But now, little Ben needed a new name. Something that would make him unrecognisable and something with style related to mythology because she was Madame Medusa.

"Atlas," she said aloud, catching the attention of the toddler who looked at her strangely and the two crocodiles accompanying them. He laughed and caught her finger. "Yes, that's your new name. Atlas Anderson, son of Madame Medusa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, what do you think? I haven't really seen fanfics of Ben raised as a VK so I thought I'd make my own. Good characters as slightly dark or dark is one of my favourites' tropes if it's done correctly. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind but Ben will be referred to as Atlas throughout this book.
> 
> How do you think he's gonna grow up? Do any of you remember Madame Medusa? I know I didn't. I had to search a list of Disney's movies to get the villain that was going to kidnap Ben.
> 
> I'll try to update soon but the covid isn't helping so I can't promise a thing.


	2. Adjusting Is Hard

Finding Mr Snoop was easy, raising young Atlas was not.

They had settled in a grey house of two stories that Madame Medusa had acquired with the help of Brutus and Nero and were now trying to redecorate with some things that they had found in the dumpster from Auradon. Atlas needed a crib, after all.

Atlas had yet to get used to the life in the Isle, crying for milk any time he wished and for new, not broken toys. Madame Medusa, for one, wasn't very thrilled about this new life either, the baby always seemed to be crying or pooping and there weren't enough jewels for her. She quickly loose interest in Atlas and gave the boy to Mr Snoop to tame.

Months passed by and Atlas accustomed, growing attached to Brutus and Nero, often making faces at them and crying until Mr Snoop or Madame Medusa carried him and lulled him to sleep. Madame Medusa was finding it extremely annoying. Yes, she knew she had never been good with children but she had somehow though this whole kidnapping a child plan was a good idea, again. She really had to learn from her mistakes, she realised, even if that meant effort on her part which she was not so keen on.

Anyways, it was really a bother not having more human henchmen so that they could keep alive the kid while Mr Snoop left to get food. It meant she was forced to spend time with Atlas and she was not happy about it. The kid wasn't the most thrilling company, after all. Though, if the plan were to work (and it was going to), she needed to be close enough to Atlas for him to listen to her every demand. So, actually spending time with the brat could be beneficial in the long run.

Fine. She'd do what she had to do.

Madame Medusa grabbed the least broken toy from Atlas's toy chest and approached the baby, slowly, carefully looking at him and not making sudden movements. Atlas looked warily at her with his big blue eyes and the toy she was offering him before plastering a big toothless smile and snatching it from her hand. It was a Nemo waterproof plastic toy, it didn't have any batteries but she supposed a baby wouldn't know the difference.

Atlas was making what she thought were water and bubble noises and laughing annoyingly loud. Normally, it would not do as it was just too loud. But this time, she had been the one to cause those laughs and mirth. It was... strange, even more than Mr Snoop was nowhere doing weird faces to cause that reaction. The last kid she kidnapped hated her to the bones and, honestly, the feeling was mutual. She had been rude, weak, constantly snarling at her and ended up being useless. Yes, Atlas was annoying but he was neither of those things but that didn't mean she liked him, and, now, he had the gall to laugh in that special voice only babies could. All because of her.

It was disgustingly cute.

"Madame Medusa! Madame! I have returned!" Mr Snoop called from the first floor, closing the door loudly. He appeared a few moments later in Atlas's room, breathless. "Ah, there is the best boy in the Isle! Did you miss me?" he asked the baby that proceeded to ignore him, choosing to smirk at her. Huh, nice, the boy already knew were his loyalty must always lie.

Mr Snoop coughed, awkward. "Well, I am already here. Let me prepare what I have brought and you can give me Atlas for the rest of the evening!"

Madame Medusa's lip curled up. "Oh, don't worry, Mr Snoop. I have decided that I will be looking over Atlas today. Just hurry with the food."

From there on, Madame Medusa spent more time with the babe. She didn't do it everyday but at least twice a week and Mr Snoop had starting to become suspicious she was gaining affection towards the boy–something he had thought to be impossible but would never dare to comment on it.

Until the day came.

Atlas was almost one year old and Mr Snoop had jokingly mentioned to him that Madame Medusa was his mother and not even 15 minutes later the kid sputtered a very broken, "M'm Me'ua! Mo'e!"

The fake diamonds Madame Medusa was holding fell to the floor as soon as she heard it. Mr Snoop himself almost dropped the child in his arms.

"Mo'e!" blabbed the baby again, seeing that it had caused a reaction as Madame Medusa was looking at him now. He made another set of incomprehensible noises before settling back to the first three words. "M'm Me'ua! Mo'e!"

"Give him to me," Mr Snoop heard Madame Medusa say but he did not believe.

"What?"

"Give him to me!" she yelled this time, seizing the kid off his arms.

Mr Snoop fell backwards to the floor and took a moment to take in the sight before him. Madame Medusa, the self sworn enemy of people below age 35, was cradling lovingly and a little confused a baby not even of one year old, cooing at him as said baby laughed and reached to touch her face with those tiny little hands of him.

"Madame Medusa! Are you fond of the boy?" He straightened himself.

Her face contorted in anger as she turned to him. "Not a word, Mr Snoop, or you'll be the dinner of Brutus and Nero! You wouldn't want Atlas to see that, would you? Mr Snoop eaten by crocodiles!"

He almost laughed from the nerves, she wouldn't, would she? 

The baby laughed. Mr Snoop didn't know if that was a good sign.

"Now," she said, going back to Atlas, "you need new clothes, something like your mommy. You are still too tiny to use my rings and you'll probably choke on any necklace but what about earrings? Red clothing too, like me, perhaps with brown because everything has to combine, obviously. We can't have you looking like a clown."

"Are you sure about the earrings, Madame? My niece put those to her baby and he ate them."

"Did I not tell you to SHUT UP?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, fine, the earrings will wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was one of the main reasons of naming him Atlas, just so I could do a Trollhunters' reference? Perhaps. Perhaps not. But whatever the reason, it does fit the theme.
> 
> Madame Medusa is becoming soft for Ben/Atlas and what a better way than to express her emotions than to go shopping! Her character is very vain though I am doing some adjustments so she won't be exactly like canon.
> 
> And yup! Ben Beast's colours might be yellow and blue but Atlas Anderson has another style and that is red and brown with a lot of jewelry (like MM).
> 
> Please remember in the following chapters that Atlas is NOT going to be a copy of Ben just chilling in the Isle. No. He is growing up with role models such as Medusa and her henchman who have no problem feedimg you to the crocodiles. They may like the kid, they may try to be good parents, but they are still not the best kind of people. Atlas is going to be surrounded by influences like Mother Gothel (as a teacher) and other villains and their kids. He is still kind though, just more hardened by his upbringing.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
